Puppy Love
by YaoiNaru
Summary: Sequel to 'Lap Dog'. Inuyasha just refuses to come out of the closet. Litterally. So, Sesshomaru decides to put him in his place. INUCEST. Don't like, don't read.


**Puppy Love**

**YaoiNaru: Hello guys. I'm back after the very long time that I didn't update. I'm sorry for that. I haven't had a lot of time to write (lie. I had writers block xD) and I've had a bunch of gender stuff goin' on with my parents. But, I promised that this would be up sometime this week, and I also promised myself that I would make a spin-off series of cute little Inucest drabbles in this world So, here is what you guys have been waiting for.**

**Setting: Inuyasha is about 12 or 13 and Sesshomaru is around 17 or 18.**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, Two Dudes, don't like it, don't read it. Very little cursing.**

**Puppy Love**

"Inuyasha. Please come out? Please?"

"I'm not comin' out till you say you're sorry and mean it."

Sesshomaru pounded his head against the wooden closet door in front of him. His younger brother was seriously getting on his nerves at the moment, and the older demon's closure was now breaking.

"Inuyasha. Come out, now." His voice threatening and full of venom. His eyes closed as his head began to pulse. The half-demon was going to get it if he didn't come out soon. He would make sure the younger would not be able to walk for a week, maybe two.

"No. I'm not comin' out till you say you're sorry!" The younger exclaimed loudly and crossed his arms behind the door. Not that Sesshomaru could see it, but Inuyasha was just that predictable.

"I swear on our own father's grave that if you don't come out of there, RIGHT. NOW. You will regret it."

"That's an empty threat. You won't do it anything."

"YES. I WILL." Yes. This Sesshomaru actually was stooping to the hanyou's level of argument, but who could blame him? His little brother was as stubborn as a mule, and he would not spend his entire day trying to get him to come out of the-...This Sesshomaru will not finish that sentence.

He could help but snicker at his own thoughts and to where they trail. He shook his head, clearing himself from his musings. He sighed and realized that he'd gotten no reply from Inuyasha and gently leaned against the wooden door frame. He closed his eyes and began to speak, "Inuyasha. I am sorry for any inconveniences that I may have befallen you. If father simply blames you for something that I had done, then you may simply blame me instead. Do not take your anger out on me if I have done nothing wrong."

"That doesn't sound like an apology to me! I should just stay in here for the rest of our lives. That way, your dick'll shrivel into nothing over the years because no one else will do anything for you!" Inuyasha chuckled at his horrible vocabulary and the fact that he had come up with a "comeback" that would actually affect Sesshomaru.

The older demon growled in response and ground out, "Do not use such foul language in my presence, Inu-pup. You are forgetting your place."

The younger scoffed and replied, "Pssh. Yeah? Where's that?"

Suddenly, the door was blown down and he was covered in a dark cloud of dirk and smoke. The younger demon's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He gulped as he was pulled closely to his brother's muscular chest. The older bent down and nibbled on a cute white ear.

"Beneath me."

Inuyasha was soon flying through the air and landed on a soft white bed. He rolled for a few moments, before he was roughly pinned down by a certain long haired demon. The hanyou yipped as his eyes were suddenly caught in Sesshomaru's gaze.

Soon, he was being thoroughly kissed and being stripped of his clothing. Sesshomaru's lips nipped and licked at the half-demon's julgular, and his hands stripped the Inu the rest of the way down, ending with his small underwear. He threw them across the room, and stared hungrily at his prize.

Said demon blushed and looked away shyly from his brother's gaze. Sesshomaru gave a small smile and grabbed Inuyasha's chin beneath his fingers, and led him back to stare through his golden eyes. "You're beautiful."

The younger boy whimpered and tried to close his glazed-over eyes. Sesshomaru smirked and growled. "Open your eyes. _Now_."

Said Inu slowly peeled his eyes open and stared into his brother's golden eyes. "I..un...I can't..er..I can't keep 'em open.."

The older demon chuckled and laid a passionate kiss on his half-demon's lips. His hand moved to wrap around the weeping erection between his and Inuyasha's bodies, and at the same time, he devled his tongue into the hot cavern of his brother's mouth.

The inu-demon moaned as their tongues prodded roughly together. Sesshomaru rubbed the head of Inuyasha's erection, pulling yet another long moan out of his brother. This Sesshomaru used his other arm to slowly penetrate the other's hole, without him noticing. Soon, three fingers were in the pup, and he was pushing back on them.

He grabbed the large bottle of lube on the nightstand next to them, and coated himself in lube with his free hand. He let his hand drop from his brother's member, and held onto his hips instead. He aligned himself up with Inuyasha's hole, and thrust in with one hard push.

They both moaned in delight, delicous friction causing them to buck into one another. Sesshomaru pulled out till just the tip of his prick was in, and thrusted roughly back in. Inuyasha screamed out, Sesshomaru hitting his prostate head-on.

The full-demon growled in response and continued to vigorously thrust into that spot every time.

After a few minutes of paced sex, both were close to an orgasm, bliss making it's way through their veins and towards their cocks.

The older of the two swiveled his hand around their two bodies and grabbed hold of Inuyasha's member, and pumped in time with their thrusts.

Soon it was too much to handle, and they both came, screaming the others name. A few minutes after, they lay there, still breathless and panting.

Outside of the bedroom door, a scarred Inutashio's left eye twitched...and twitched again. He took his hand from the doorknob, turned around, and walked away, not bothering to even talk to the two anymore.

Back inside, Inuyasha cuddled to Sesshomaru's chest, a smirk befalling his face.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I still don't know my place."

"Hm...maybe I should try to fix that."

**Please read and review!**


End file.
